Conventionally, such door open/close operating device is disclosed, for example, in a Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 9-21260. According to the above Japanese Patent Application Publication, the known sliding door system for a vehicle includes two door locks for supporting a fully closed door, a door lock for supporting a fully opened door, a lock/unlock mechanism including a remote controller and a door handle to lock/unlock the door from inside and outside of the vehicle.
A reaction force of the door is set to be high in the known slide door system because the door and a door seal area are large, and plural door locks are provided at the door. So that a larger operating force is needed for the open/close operation, and the open/close operation becomes awkward for users. In addition, the number of components becomes large, so that flexibility for assembling the components to the door is reduced, and the assembling performance to the door becomes poor.